The Aschenputtel Byun
by Jacqualinne
Summary: Aschenputtel adalah seorang gadis baik hati dari negri dongeng yang dihiasi kisah mengharukan ditemani sang Ibu Peri. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Oh, dia lebih Gentle dari itu. Tentu saja. (*) Chanyeol Baekhyun (*)ChanBaek (*)YAOI
1. Trailer Prologue

Baekhyun fikir kisahnya _sedikit_mirip dengan _**Aschenputtel**_.

Sang upik abu yang terkenal dengan kepedihan hidupnya dikarenakan dua kakak tiri serta ibu tirinya yang jahat.

Tapi tentu saja, ada sedikit perbedaan antara dirinya dengan si _**Aschenputtel**_.

Pertama, _**Aschenputtel**_ hidup dinegri dongeng dengan ibu peri.

Baekhyun hidup di era modern tahun 2015 dan **tanpa** ibu peri—_oh ini konyol_.

Lalu kedua, _**Aschenputtel **_terkenal akan kebaikan dan keramahan hatinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? dia seorang penindas. Sangat **penindas**.

Dan terakhir, sang pangeran yang tampan dari kerajaan kaya jatuh cinta akan kecantikan _**Aschenputtel**_ dan akhirnya menikahinya.

Dan Baekhyun? Jangan bercanda! Si pangeran dalam kisahnhya bahkan tidak pantas disebut pangeran karena ke bodohannya. Dan apa itu?! Cantik? Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu.

Baekhyun adalah **laki-laki**.

Jadi? Ini adalah kisah tentang _**Aschenputtel**_ laki-laki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun sayangku."

Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun, tapi wajah tampan dengan hidung bangir itu sudah tertampar sebelum bibir tebalnya mencium tangan gemulai milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan menciumkuu! Aku jijiiik! Gaaaah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah, ini akan **menarik**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{ChanBaek | Humoromance | T }**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jacqualinne™**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Hai salam kenal! Anyeong! Ohayou! Salut! Panggil aku J ya hehe

Plot ini muncul karena banyak yang PM aku tentang CyBh! Hahaha! Kalian semua _rockin' crazy hell_! Aku salut sama CyBh shipper! Keponya parah XD

Untuk yang masih ada pertanyaan apa aku CyBh shipper, iya gabisa dibilang shipper juga. Aku suka perhatiin mereka! (Yang aku shipper banget itu YunJae, MyungJong XD)

Ah aku mau liat respon dulu, kalau ini bagus aku mau lanjut hehe.

Ps : Aschenputtel adalah nama asli dari tokoh 'Cinderella' yang diciptakan oleh pendongeng favoritku, Grimm bersaudara hoho


	2. Part 0

_Yang harus kau ingat adalah, ini bukan negri dongeng! Dimana anak baik hati akan bertemu ibu peri untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya!_

_Ini adalah negri __**modern**__! Jadi, kau harus berusaha sendirian untuk mendapat kebahagiaannmu!_

**.**

**.**

**{ChanBaek | Humoromance | T+ for swearing etc }**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jacqualinne™**

**.**

**.**

**Satu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tahun 1992 bulan Mei di daerah Bucheon, ada seorang bapak yang sedang gelisah didalam rumah sakit umum didaerah sana. Langkahnya berderap disepanjang lorong, namun tidak berubah. Ia hanya mengulang langkahnya, _mondar-mandir_, depan-belakang.

Bapak itu menggigiti kuku jarinya yang sudah pendek. Jantungnya berdebar keras seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Bapak itu sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sangat besar, yang akan mengubah statusnya dari seorang 'suami' menjadi seorang '_ayah_'.

Ya benar, ia sedang menunggu istrinya yang kini sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti saat pintu ruangan persalinan terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang dokter dengan pakaian khasnya yang kini sedang tersenyum cerah padanya.

Jantung bapak itu seakan terhenti, ikut menanti hal apa yang akan dokter sampaikan padanya.

"Jadi.. dokter?"

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut. "Selamat, anak anda laki-laki."

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaan bapak itu saat ini. Dia segera memeluk sang dokter—yang dibalas dengan rengkuhan yang hangat juga. Dokter itu kemudian mempersilahkan sang bapak masuk kedalam. Jantungnya kembali berdebar saat melangkah masuk, ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang nyaring—_itu bayinya_. Ia dapat melihat istrinya tengah terbaring lemas diatas kasur persalinan. Wajah cantik istrinya penuh peluh, namun wajah itu menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan sang bapak.

Bapak itu mendekati istrinya. Sambil mencium keningnya mesra, ia berbisik, "Kau perempuan yang hebat." Katanya. Sang istri hanya menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan gemetar kemudian menangis terharu.

"Aku jadi seorang ibu."

Sang bapak mengangguk sambil menciumi kepala istrinya. "Ya, kau adalah ibu dan aku ayahnya."

"Tuan, ini anak anda."

Seorang suster membawa bayi mereka mendekat. Bayi yang baru lahir itu terbungkus kain berwarna putih gading yang membuat kulit sang bayi terlihat cerah.

"Astaga, dia mirip denganmu. Padahal dia laki-laki." Sang bapak tersenyum saat bayi-nya sampai pada rengkuhannya. Matanya memperhatikan sosok kecil nan ringkih yang kini ada didalam pelukan hangatnya.

Mata kecil itu masih tertutup, nafasnya sangat teratur, dan bibir kecil berwarna merah muda itu terkatup rapat meski sesekali bergerak pelan.

"Dia sangat menawan." Sang istri mengusap pelan puncak kepala anaknya dan saat itu juga terdengar kembali suara tangisan bayi yang menggemaskan.

Keluarga kecil itu kini sudah sempurna. Segalanya, benar-benar _sempurna_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Orangtuanya menamakannya begitu agar ia bisa menjadi lentera kecil ditengah kesedihan orang. Anak lelaki berkulit seputih gading itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang dan pintar. Baekhyun bahkan tidak kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

Ia hidup bahagia.

Tetapi, kehidupan tidak selamanya bahagia.

Ada saat dimana _tuhan_ merindukan air mata hamba-hambanya.

Jadi, disaat umurnya menginjak sembilan tahun, _tuhan_ membawa ibunya pergi ke surga. Membawa ibunya untuk melihat malaikat-malaikat disana.

Baekhyun kecil saat itu menangis sedih. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya yang baik hati. Ia sangat mencintai ibunya yang pandai memasak. Ia sungguh mencintainya.

Tapi ayah Baekhyun mengingatkan, "ibumu akan mengawasimu dari surga, Baekhyun. Jadi kau tidak boleh bersedih. Tetaplah ceria sebagaimana ibumu memintamu dulu. Jadilah lentera ditengah kesedihan orang seperti namamu."

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun berusaha untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang ceria, yang periang, yang membuat orang bahagia.

Tapi tentu saja, semua tidak sama seperti dulu. Baekhyun kecil masih merasa kehilangan ibunya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Semenjak ibunya meninggal, ayah Baekhyun berubah menjadi pekerja yang super keras. Ia bahkan pulang ketika matahari sudah terbenam dan ditemani kerlipnya bintang. Baekhyun kecil merasa kesepian, ia butuh sosok seorang ibu.

Disaat umurnya berusia tiga belas, ayahnya tiba-tiba membawa seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum yang ramah. Ayahnya memperkenalkan kalau wanita itu bernama nyonya Kim, sang calon ibu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun waktu itu merasa ketakutan, ia tidak setuju kalau ayahnya harus menikah lagi.

Tapi kemudian ia ingat pesan ayahnya, ibunya pasti sedang mengawasinya dari surga dan ingin melihat Baekhyun menjadi lentera sesuai namanya. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengizinkan pernikahan ayahnya dengan wanita itu.

Setelah menikah, wanita itu membawa dua anak perempuannya yang usianya terpaut tiga tahun dari Baekhyun. Mereka adalah kakak tiri Baekhyun yang ia akui sangat cantik, Hyorin dan Hyuna.

Kehidupan Baekhyun berubah semenjak ayahnya menikahi wanita itu. Dia memiliki kedua orang kakak perempuan yang cantik dan menyenangkan, serta ibu tiri yang juga memanjakannya dengan cukup.

Tapi lagi-lagi, _tuhan_ ingin melihat mata seindah gelap malam itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

Jadi, disaat umur Baekhyun menginjak enam belas, _tuhan_ bergantian membawa ayahnya untuk menyusul ibunya ke surga.

Baekhyun saat itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia seakan ditinggalkan _sebatang kara_. **Sendirian**.

Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan wanita menyentuh pundaknya lembut. Baekhyun fikir ibu tirinya masih menyayanginya. Baekhyun fikir kasih sayang wanita itu tidak akan berubah saat ayahnya meninggal.

Tapi semua fikiran Baekhyun salah. Wanita itu berubah menjadi jahat, dan dua kakak tirinya, mereka bahkan tidak ada bedanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kisah terus berputar. Bagai roda disebuah kereta kuda, _oh—bukan_. Mungkin untuk zaman ini, bagai sebuah roda mobil.

Berputar seiring berjalannya waktu. Merubah tempat, latar, dan jalan cerita.

Baekhyun pun berubah seiring berjalannya kisah ini.

.

_Dia yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang_.

.

Baekhyun sudah banyak belajar dari luka-lukanya yang dulu. Dari luka-luka yang ada karena ditinggal orang-orang tersayangnya. Baekhyun mungkin masihlah anak yang periang, ceria, dan tentu saja, pintar. Tapi, anak itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

.

Mungkin, yeah _mungkin_ saja ini efek ajaran kedua kakak tirinya?

.

"Baekhyuuuun~" sebuah suara merdu memanggil nama pemuda yang kini tengah terduduk disofa depan televisi yang menayangkan drama harian.

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya mendengus kemudian membesarkan volume televisi seakan ingin menulikan telinganya dari suara yang kembali bersahutan.

"Baekhyuun~ adikku yang manis. Kemarilah~" suara itu kembali memanggilnya.

Baekhyun mengerang tidak suka, ia menulikan telinganya dan kembali fokus pada drama hariannya.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEBOL! DASAR ADIK PEMALAS! CEPAT KESINI ATAU AKU ADUKAN PADA IBU!"

.

Suara yang semula merdu itu berubah menjadi teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun mendengus sebal kemudian mematikan televisi secara paksa, tidak lupa melempar bantal pada tivi plasmanya—meluapkan kekesalan akibat diganggu rutinitasnya oleh dua _nenek sihir_ yang sialnya kakak tirinya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas dimana kamar kedua kakaknya berada. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, hari itu juga, ketiga anggota baru keluarganya merubah sikap mereka menjadi _sangat_ **antagonis**. Kedua kakak tirinya tidak lagi mengajaknya main bersama, mereka hanya menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan hal ini-itu layaknya pembantu. Padahal, dirumah mereka sudah ada pelayan.

Dan ibu tirinya? Dia bahkan rela mengunci Baekhyun dikamar mandi jika anak itu bersalah sedikit saja. Benar-benar _sedikit_.

Baekhyun sempat bersedih, ia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk bunuh diri karena tidak kuat untuk hidup dengan ketiga anggota keluarga baru yang terus menyiksanya secara fisik dan mental. Tapi Baekhyun kembali ingat pesan ayahnya, mungkin saja kedua orangtuanya sedang melihatnya dari surga.

.

Mungkin saja, kedua orangtua Baekhyun suatu saat nanti akan membawa Baekhyun juga kesana. _Bersama mereka_.

.

"Kenapa diam saja dipintu? Dasar idiot!"

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai didepan kandang salah satu _nenek sihir_ yang sedari tadi memanggilnya bak babu. Menghela napas. Bekhyun harus bisa selamat dari permintaan konyol _nenek sihir _ini agar bisa pergi kuliah jam satu siang nanti.

"Apa?!"

Hyorin—kakak tiri tertua Baekhyun—menampilkan senyum jahatnya seperti tokoh _antagonis_ wanita yang ada didalam drama yang sering Baekhyun tonton. Matanya yang berlapis _eyeliner_ super tebal itu membantu kesan jahat yang memang tergambar pada dirinya.

"Nih, _strika-in_!" Hyorin melemparkan sebuah _dress_ panjang berwarna abu-abu pada Baekhyun yang segera diambil dengan baik oleh adik (tiri) lelakinya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kenapa tidak suruh pelayan saja!"

"Baju yang habis kau _setrika_ terlihat lebih bagus. Makanya aku suruh kau."

Baekhyun memandang Hyorin tidak percaya. Sang _nenek sihir_ tertua sedang memberinya perintah dan tentu saja, jika Baekhyun mencoba melawan, ia akan kena batunya.

"Sialan."

"Kau mengumpat!" Hyorin menutup mulutnya, seolah kaget dengan umpatan yang baru Baekhyun ucapkan. Wanita yang lebih tua kemudian kembali merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih jahat dari sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat didada, dengan langkah yang angkuh, wanita itu mendekat dan berbicara dengan suara yang pelan ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Dengar ya, sekali lagi kau mengumpat padaku, aku tidak segan melaporkanmu pada ibu." Ucapnya pelan diakhiri desisan yang membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya—_malas_. Ia sudah terlalu sering disuruh yang aneh-aneh oleh kedua kakak tirinya dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari ibu tirinya yang sama jahatnya dengan anaknya.

"Dengar ya, kau mau adukan pada ibu, pada adikmu, atau pada pacarmu sekalipun, aku-tidak-pe-du-li." Baekhyun berbalik berbisik dengan berani ke kakak tirinya, yang dibalas dengan teriakkan frustasi Hyorin yang menggema.

"Aarrrghh! Sialan kau bedebah! Awas saja! Awas!"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak peduli sambil berbalik keluar dari kamar salah satu _nenek sihir_nya.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah lagi ke sebuah kamar tepat disamping _kandang _sang_ nenek sihir_ tertua, ia adalah _nenek sihir_ termuda.

.

Baekhyun langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Itu sebuah kesalahan, sebenarnya. Kesalahan murni Baekhyun. Kecerobohan yang harusnya Baekhyun urus dari dulu.

Jadi, ketika Baekhyun mendorong daun pintu sang _nenek sihir_ termuda, ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan wanita dengan kulit susu tanpa bra. **Tanpa bra**.

.

"AAARGH MATAKU!"

"AARGHHH IBUU! HYORIIIN!"

.

Baik Baekhyun dan Hyuna—_nenek sihir_ termuda—segera berteriak kaget dan histeris saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu, _shock_, sedangkan Hyuna masih berteriak histeris tanpa henti.

"Kenapa adikku berteriak?" Hyorin segera keluar dari kamarnya saat mendengar kebisingan yang terjadi. Matanya memicing curiga pada sosok Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap matanya dengan baju miliknya serta telinga yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyuna?!"

"Tidak ada!" Baekhyun membalas cepat dengan setengah berteriak. Salah satu ciri jika ia sedang salah tingkah.

Hyorin kemudian masuk kedalam kamar adiknya, dan Baekhyun bersumpah dapat mendengar suara tangisan yang dibuat-buat oleh Hyuna.

Baekhyun yang kembali berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara keras (seperti ; _'Tidak. Tidak, aku butuh sabun.'_ ; atau ; _'Benar. Cuci mataku dengan sabun! Arghh sialan!'_) tiba-tiba saja terjungkal kebelakang saat mendengar sang _nenek sihir_ tertua dengan teriakkan khasnya.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAU MATI HARI INI JUGA! MATI!"

.

Baekhyun memang berencana mati detik itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Thanks to Readers ; Favoriters ; Followers)**

**.**

**.**

**(Beloved Thanks to Reviewers : HappyBaek99 ; HHSKTS ; baeqtpie ; hanya bisa tersenyum **_(and yes babe, I'm smiling red your uname!) _**; chanchanhwang ; yeolinbaek ; chanbaekiller ; Byun Byun ; syahidaayu ; Zahra284 ; KyusungChanBaek )**

**.**

**.**

**(Special thanks to : KyungMiie , Septhaca **_(Waah asikk ketemu sekutu MJShipper haha!) _**–Silvie sempat ngomongin kalian sama aku haha XD)**

**.**

**.**

**(And very special thanks to : SilvieVienoy96 !)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : **Oke, ini gak bisa kubilang chapter satu sebenarnya. Soalnya chapter satu yang asli panjangnya sampai 4k! seriously 4k! aku gak mau buat yang baca jadi bosen, jadi kupotong dulu hehehe. Tapi, kalau kalian minta yang panjang-panjang(?) aku bakal post yang panjang di chapter 2 nanti. Dan untuk genre, aku sengaja cuma pilih **Humor** dan **Romance** soalnya aku mau buat gaya fanfic ini sedikit mirip kisah dongeng. Pasti suka baca dongeng dong ya :3

kalau Dongeng itu kan cerita dan plot tergantung sama penulis, kalau misalnya aku cantumin drama, nanti malah belok jadi mirip sinetron! Gyahahaha jadi gitu deh :D

So? Review? :*

**P.S : **Aku pakai Hyuna sama Hyorin soalnya mereka seksi hahaha XD


End file.
